


American Wolf

by SRapp



Category: American Assassin (2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRapp/pseuds/SRapp
Summary: Five years, Stiles has been gone, disappeared. But when a video is released will the search for him resume.Mitch Rapp wasn't aware that his family was looking for him, he didn't even know who they were, or who he was anyways.





	1. The News

It had been five years since they had seen Stiles, he stopped calling after his 20th birthday. They had searched for him everywhere. His father worried and was devastated when the news flickered to a new story. "Sheriff, you may want to see this." The familiar voice of Parrish called. With a sigh he clambered out of his office and into the main room to see a tan woman narrating a story. "Hey turn that up." Someone called to which Parrish responded to raising the volume.

"After four years, the losses still are felt as one of our investigative reporters uncovered a video from the mass shooting. Warning the scenes are graphic." The woman soon faded to the video which started off with an image of a young girl, blonde at most twenty. 

There was a faint voice behind the camera for a minute until suddenly the owner of the voice moved into the screen. The room went deadly silent when the face of the sheriffs son moved into view. After a minute the camera shut off before coming back on to see Stiles running through the crowd, the phone discarded on some sort of table, the sheriff flinched when he saw him fall as people ran past him. Stiles forced himself through the people and along the beach towards the water when he was shot again this time in the shoulder. The shot cleared of people to see Stiles crawling towards the girl when she was suddenly shot multiple times. In that moment Stiles fell into the watery sand and lay there unable to move.

Jordan quickly muted the TV just in time to see the sheriff exit the station, closing the door with a slam. Everyone stayed silent as they stared at the muted screen that held a picture of Stiles and the girl. Below the names started listing off everyone who died in alphabetical order. Jordan watched with a sad look until they passed through S without seeing the name Stiles Stilinski. He quickly paused the news station and rewinded back to the beginning of S and watched it scroll back through and still didn't see Stiles.

\----------------------------------------------

Mitch had been minding his own business, casually throwing knives onto a dart board he got once he tore through his apartment door from hitting it to much. His TV sat in the corner of the room, lowly playing channel 12 news. Suddenly the image of him and Katrina appeared on screen from their day on the beach. He stopped his knife throwing and ran over to the TV, holding it in place while panicking as he watched her get murdered again. 

He stood up and grabbed his phone from his dresser and dialled Irene's office number. Within three rings she answered. "You know, Kennedy, people are supposed to relax, maybe run some errands on their day off, they aren't supposed to see a video of their fiancé get murdered, on TV." He hissed out before she could speak.

"We are handling it, but we can't pull that off the news now, people will have already seen and copied it. We are working on who gave them the video, I promise we will get down to it, for now lay low. Don't come in for a while, take a vacation, we will call with more information." Irene informed and hung up before he could voice his protests.

Mitch thought back to his early days of the CIA. He had matured and learnt control over his anger, but he is constantly reminded by Stan how abnormal his psyche profile was. It was rare but Mitch could return to that anger, and in this moment he felt it boil inside of him and he stared at the knife in his hand before he flung it out in front of himself, embedding it into his TV.

\----------------------------------------------

Scott and Melissa sat in their living room, holding onto each other, staring at the TV, as Noah burst through the door with tears in his eyes. They stood up and stared at the sheriff with broken hearted looks on their faces. They all sat in the living room for hours when suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Scott slowly stood from his spot on the floor and made his way over to see a out of breath Parrish through the screen door.

"Stiles wasn't on the list of the dead." He gasped out. With that everyone stopped and sat silently. Noah stood up and shuffled over to Parrish, placing his hands on his shoulders before giving him a hopeful look.

"Lets go find him." The sheriff stated.

\----------------------------------------------

It was five years ago when the whole ordeal truly started, when Mitch became Mitch. He had been driving somewhere in New York, and had been hit by a transport truck. He woke up in hospital one month later with no recollection of anything. They didn't have him in their system so he gave them a made up name so that he wouldn't be John Doe anymore. The Doctor who had been watching over him was Katrina, a tall blonde woman who had taking a liking to Mitch after he had woken up and charmed her with his wit that hadn't abandoned him after the accident.

Stiles hadn't truly died until that day on the beach when the he watched her die, that's when Mitch Rapp took over completely. Though as Rapp walked along the beach where it happened he couldn't help but wonder how his old family must have felt, they couldn't find his parents or any possible siblings, not even a cousin. Had they seen the video on the news?

Mitch stopped by the bar where a memorial was placed with pictures of the dead. Mitch stared at her picture before kissing him fingers and placing them on the frame. He noticed people walk by, some staring, probably recognizing him, even with his hair now longer and a stubble adorning his chin. 

After a minute Mitch stood and placed some aviators on his face before walking away, towards the parking lot. As he was sauntering up the beach he bumped shoulders with someone. He ignored them and continued walking. "Hey watch it jackass." A voice called after him.

"Jackson leave it, it's not worth it." Another male voice urged. Suddenly there was a large breeze that blew past Mitch towards the two men. Mitch glanced back at them out of the corner of his eye to see a puzzled look on both their faces. They both sniffed when the breeze hit them which Mitch thought was curious but decided against sticking around.

Once in the parking lot he climbed on top of his motorbike and placed his sunglasses in his inside jacket pocket before placing his black helmet over his head. As he started driving he pushed the visor down over his face and squealed out of the lot.

With the resurfacing of the video and his time off which Irene demanded he take, he decided it was time to do a proper search for his family. He may not even talk to them, maybe just look from a distance to see how they are. 

Rapp knew that he was in an accident five years ago, on May 26th, 2013 while in Manhatten. He knew which hospital he'd gone to, all that was left was to piece that day together then he can really start to get into it. 

He made his way the police precinct that responded to the call. Rapp paid no mind to those around him for once in the past few years and just let himself relax as he drive. He parked his bike in front of the precinct and pulled his helmet off, then made his way up the steps and through the set of double doors. It wasn't particularly busy that day, a few officers where cheating amongst themselves and the desk sergeant was typing away at her computer. She was in her mid to late twenties with a dirty blonde ponytail holding her hair out of her face. 

Rapp strides towards the desk and cleared his throat when the woman didn't look up. "Hi, I need to view a file concerning a file from May 26th, 2013." He said with a clear and confident tone, though this was making him more unsure that he wanted to know the answers to his questions after every minute that passed. 

"Come back when you have clearance, I can't just let every pretty face get back there." The woman said. Mitch scoffed, impressed by her spunk. He didn't want to have to pull the badge card, but desperate times. He reached inside his jacket pocket, next to his sunglasses was his badge. When he grabbed hold of the leather cover he swiftly placed it out, open on the counter. At the sound of it hitting the table the woman looked up, her hazel eyes meeting his for a second before glancing down at the badge. 

With long thin fingers she picked it up and stared at it before standing and handing it back to her. "Agent Rapp, huh. May 26th you said?" She asked moving further behind the counter towards a file room. 

"Yes, ma'am." Mitch replied stoically. A few minutes later she popped back out with a file in hand.

"May 26th, 2013. Car accident, John Doe and Jesse Maren rushed to hospital." She said and looked at him for clarification.

He gave her a fake smile and nodded before gently taking the file from her hands and opening it on the counter. Inside was images of the collision and a accident report. After reading over the report he glanced back up at the woman. "Could I get a copy of this?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded and started copying them using the machine behind the counter. "Would you happen to know of any motels around here?"


	2. License Plate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much support I have decided to update again

Jackson and Ethan were surprised to say the least when they bumped into the man at the beach. "Was that-"

"I don't know. His scent-"

"Similar. His face-"

"Different. His body-"

"Hot. Ow!" Ethan shouted when Jackson smacked the back of his head. They watched him climb on his motorbike, now in silence. Jackson quickly whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of the license plate at he drove out of the beaches parking lot. "What was he looking at?" 

Jackson walked over to the bar when he came from and tapped on the bartenders shoulder. "Excuse me, that man, all dressed in black. What was he doing here?"

The man turned around and pointed at the memorial. Ethan walked around Jackson and looked at the pictures that were accumulated there. "I recognized him to. He was just in the news, the attack that happened five years ago, a video just came out of him and his fiancé, the blonde girl." He said with a light accent from somewhere south that they couldn't pinpoint. The bartender leaned over and pointed at the picture of a beautiful blonde girl in a hospital coat with the title Lenox Hill Hospital on it. "That one. Damn shame, got engaged that day and she died."

Jackson snapped a picture on his phone of the girl before looking at Ethan with a look of urgency. "We should call Scott, or Stilinski." Ethan nodded and they headed over to their escalade, which was parked close to the beach, so that they could call them in privacy.

\----------------------------------------------

Scott stared at his phone frozen, not expecting a call from Ethan and Jackson, who he hadn't seen in years, but definitely not expecting them to call about Stiles. "Sheriff, I think we need to go to New York."

"What?" He said confused as to Scott's statement.

"Jackson called, he found something about Stiles and told us to meet him in New York." Scott rushed out and ran upstairs with the sheriff on his heals. Scott burst into his room and started throwing things into his old lacrosse bag which would have to do for a travel bag. "We need to go there and bring him home."

"Scott, slow down, I can't just leave." Noah said, thinking about his responsibilities.

"Yes, you can." Parrish said from behind them. "I'll act as sheriff until you get back, until then go find the little idiot."

"So who's coming?"

\----------------------------------------------

Mitch stared up and down at the wall in front of him. The images of the accident were posted on the wall along with newspaper articles about the attack and the car accident. He started examine everything closer when he spotted an ad on the back side of the car. A checkered flag with Bakers rentals was plastered on the body of the car. Mitch scribbled that on a piece of paper and stamped it to the wall. With new found adrenaline he got the licence off the plate and ran out the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out. 

He swiftly locked the door and ran down the hall of the motel, pulling his arms through the black sleeves as he ran. Throwing caution to the wind Mitch sprinted down the road, dodging people, nearly knocking over some as he raced towards the car rental he saw down the road while driving. His didn't even notice that he left his main phone back in the hotel. He carried a spare, only in case Irene or Stan needed to reach him. Once the run down rental shop was in view he picked up his pace, not even breaking a sweat in the cool September night.

The door sign said the that it closed at 10:00, 15 minutes from now. Mitch ran inside the dingy room, and marched over to the gross looking man who sat at the desk. "Five years ago one of your cars was in an accident, I need your records, the name and form of payment used to rent it." Mitch demanded, his manners gone.

"You should be a comedian, you are an idiot if I'd give away my records." He said in a voice that told Mitch that he smoked to much. 

"This is a CIA investigation."

"Could be the queen of England and I wouldn't hand 'em over." He belched out. Mitch was to much in a hurry to care about this man. With one hand he grabbed his greasy grey hair and slammed his head onto the table. In the corner of his eye he saw the man reach under the desk, when he saw the stock of a rifle he quickly grabbed the lamp on the desk and flipped he man onto his back, then wrapped the cord of the lamp around his neck and pulled it tight.

"Your records, please." Mitch said in an eerily calm voice. The man, while choking, pointed at a table across the room with a stack of books on it. Mitch held him with one hand while grabbing the rifle from its place under the desk. He shoved the man onto the ground where he stayed as Mitch stalked over to the books sat and pulled out the one labelled 2013. He flipped open the tab that said May and tore out the sheet. The may slots where almost empty.

Without looking at the man he walked out of the building and back to his motel. 

Once back he matched the license plate to the one in the book. "Rented May 24th, 2013 by M. Stilinski."

Mitch sighed with a sense of accomplishment before posting another piece of paper with the words M. Stilinski.

\----------------------------------------------

Scott sat on the plane with Malia and Lydia on either side of him, Noah, Melissa and Chris behind them. "So Mason got into the dealers database and the motorbike belongs to someone called M. Rapp." Lydia said looking over her notes. "Did you remember to bring something of Stiles'?"

Scott nodded and pulled out the keys to Stiles Jeep which now stayed in the sheriffs driveway. Lydia smiled and gingerly took them from his hand. As soon as they touched her hand her eyes went blank and she froze. Scott looked at her before deciding to wait until she woke up from her trance. After a minute she woke, gasping for air. "There is just so much screaming, he is so lost, I could feel his pain and his anger." Lydia said with tears in her eyes. 

Scott took her hand in his and squeezed it, while also holding Malia's. They all sat there in silence while the older adults sat quietly, occasionally saying things.

Melissa was relieved to know that Stiles was alive and was excited to get him back. Noah was tapping nervously, he had been stuck in the aisle seat so since he was so anxious. He couldn't wait to find Stiles, but he was scared to find out why he hadn't called after the shooting. Chris had opted to take the window seat, he liked to watch out everything below them. The group was surprised when he said he wanted to come, not that he was a bad person, it's just that he never had a close relationship with Stiles in their opinion, but to Chris Argent, Stiles was very similar to his younger self.

\----------------------------------------------

Rapp had spent so much time on his laptop, typing away that his fingers went numb. He had searched everywhere for an M. Stilinski, but had to get more specific in his research if he wanted to find something. He almost gave up for the night when a Facebook page came up in his searches for one Stiles Stilinski. 

Though it wasn't someone with their name starting with M, it was a start. "Who the hell names their child Stiles?" He muttered to himself as he clicked on the page to see a profile pop up. He stared at the screen in shock when an image of himself was in the slot for a profile picture. 

His moment of shock turned to anger when he saw the profile was private. He slammed his laptop shut and leaned back in his chair. He was about to call it a night when his spare phone started buzzing. He pulled out the old flip phone and answered the call. "I don't know which one of you is calling but it is..." Mitch glanced at his watch quickly. "3am and a man needs sleep, so make this quick." 

"Shut up."

"Oh hi Irene." Mitch mumbled into his fist which he opted to lean on. 

"You had me worried sick over your dumb ass, I've been trying to reach you for 5 hours, almost sent a team out to look for you." Irene snapped. "Now I've got your location pinpointed, I'm sending a car to pick you up. I need you to do something."

"Hey, no I'm on vacation." Mitch said now awake.

"And I'll triple your time if you do this one thing."

"Fine, but just this once, until my three weeks are up don't expect any jobs to be done by me." Mitch said and went into his bathroom to freshen up. He scrubbed his teeth while Irene gave him details on the mission. Once he spat out his toothpaste he adjusted the phone of his should so he could sort out his hair.

"So basically this woman has an entire organization and has killed many people, saying they are all monsters, and not like bad people, but like Scooby-Doo monsters." Mitch said in a questioning tone. With a hum as a yes from Irene he made his way towards the motel door after grabbing his jacket and his CIA issued Beretta 92. "Guess she is gonna die."


	3. Motel 6

When Malia agreed to go to New York she hadn't expected it to be like this, after all half her life was spent in the forest. Seeing all the buildings was a culture shock for her. She gripped Lydia's hand so tight she could hear popping. "So why was he in New York in the first place?" Chris asked while they pushed through crowds.

"He was here checking out a school, since he took a gap year to travel. He really liked New York so he was looking around here." Noah informed them when suddenly he stopped walking, causing them all to stop. "He was staying on a campus for orientation, but he had an apartment." 

Malia still hadn't gotten used to everything, but managed to absorb Stilinski's words. She thought back to here old conversations with Stiles, he mentioned living near Lenox Hill Hospital, always joking it's never be as busy as Beacon Hills Hospital. She and Lydia planned to visit him on one of his free weekends, they got his address, but couldn't coordinate because he stopped texting. She pulled out her phone and opened her old messages, though it was odd, she couldn't bring herself to delete the conversation even after years, just incase she ever wanted to see him. With a trembling hand she showed Noah her phone where his last known address sat, waiting to be seen.

Malia looked around before walking over to a vendor. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Lenox Hill Hospital is?" She asked.

"You going to buy anything?" He asked annoyed. She grumbled and handed him a five. "Four blocks down that way, take a right." He said causing Malia to take off running in the direction where he said. As she ran she could here him shout "hey this is Monopoly money!"

But soon she was out of sight with the group on her heals.

\----------------------------------------------

Stiles sighed as he sat in the back of the sleek black car. He watched everything go by slowly. "Hey this is Monopoly money!" He heard a vendor yell. Mitch's eyes followed a brunette girl who was running down the road. He noticed a group of five people look at each other before charging after her. Mitch chuckled at the scene before turning his head forwards and looking at the screen where Kennedy was talking to him through.

"You, Edgar, Marie and Stan are going to France." She informed his, while sitting behind her desk. "The target is currently housed in a hotel overlooking the Seine. Your job is to eliminate the target, don't get caught. You have two days. Word is her cell is moving again." Mitch nodded understanding every word of their conversation which had been going on for twenty minutes. "You look bored, normally you are pulling my leg to give you an assignment."

"Just some stuff on my mind." Mitch said rubbing his jaw.

"Katrina?" Irene asked with a concerned look. Mitch shook his head, surprising her, she would've thought his every moment would be thinking about that video.

"My family." He said into his fingers. Irene knew this was a sore subject for Mitch, half his anger came from his lack of self knowledge. She had offered to help him when he originally joined, but he refused saying that 'why look for someone I can't remember'. His face didn't betray him, but Irene could see in his eyes how much this was now bothering him. "I'm selfish." He muttered. "Only after they all see me get shot on TV do I actually start looking for them."

\----------------------------------------------

The group entered the apartment complex with trepidation. Noah and Lydia were first up to the front desk where the building manager sat. "Excuse me, my son used to rent an apartment here, his name is Stiles Stilinski." Noah said and watched as the managers face lit up with understanding.

He gave them a gesture to wait there before walking over to the office behind the desk and grabbing a box. "This was all his stuff, I wasn't sure what happened to him, but I didn't want to just throw it away. If you want to take it, by all means go for it." He said and went back into the office leaving them with the box.

Noah slowly lifted the lid and peered inside, Lydia right beside him. Right on top was his old Lacrosse Jersey from Beacon Hills, the 24 had faded as well as his name which was printed on the back. Lydia lifted it up and held it in her hands with an iron clad grip. 

Noah reached inside and saw a picture of him, his wife and his son. Before he could pull it out he noticed a receipt to its right. Slowly he picked it up to see the title Baker Rentals. "A car rental?" Lydia asked as the others crowded around. "This is from right before he disappeared. This is a lead."

They all smiled and grabbed hold of his stuff before walking outside. They looked at the sky, now realizing how late it really is. "Hotel?" Melissa asked. They all nodded and started walking, looking for anything. They made it six blocks before coming across somewhere called Moonlight Motel. "Motel?" Melissa asked. They all yawned in agreement. 

Once inside they got two rooms, both with two queens. Malia ended up on a couch, even after Scott's protests, while Scott and Lydia lay in the beds. Chris was in the other room laying next to Melissa, while Noah lay alone. 

It was in morning that they had decided to split up. Noah, Melissa and Malia decided to go to car rental while Lydia, Scott and Chris went to meet Jackson and Ethan at the hotel they are staying at.

When they reached the hotel called the Wellington they headed inside. The front entryway was massive at least 3 stories tall with a large chandelier dangled above. The walls were wallpapered and the floor was tiled with red carpet on top. 

Lydia was the first to spot them across the room before jogging towards the front desk where they stood. Hearing Lydia coming, Jackson turned quickly, wrapping her in a hug. "Hey Lydia." He said and squeezed his arms around her. After a second they broke apart and he reached into his grey blazer. When he brought his hand back they had a handful of pictures in them. Lydia gingerly took them from his hands and started flipping through them. When she came to the picture of the blonde girl she held it up to the two boys who they met up with. "Who is she?" Lydia asked before Chris plucked it from her hand and started examining it.

"No idea." Ethan said pausing, then continuing. "He was at the beach, looking at her picture on the memorial. In the other picture we captured a shot of his license plate, could be useful, right."

\----------------------------------------------

Across town Malia, Noah and Melissa walked into baker rentals. They were shocked to see a man with a cut on his face as well as some bruises with bruising around his neck. Noah walked ahead with a light smile. "Hi my name is sheriff Stilinski. I was hoping to get a look at your records."

"Hasn't the government taken enough." The man whined. 

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked moving forwards.

"Some big shot CIA agent comes in Her the other day, demands me records, and does this to me." He spat. 

"We are actually looking for him, would you happen to have footage." Melissa said thinking on her feet.

"Sure, when you find him, give him a punch for me." He muttered and pulled out a laptop from under his desk and opened it. His sausage fingers slammed into the keys a few times before he turned it to them to show a fast walking figure walking into the shop. Malia finally moved forwards and watched with close attention as he approached the desk. After the two talking for a few seconds they watched as the man violently slammed the owner into the desk. Not a second later the man was turned around with the lamp cord around his neck.

"I wasn't aware the CIA, tortured people." Noah muttered.

"That's what I was thinking." The man grumbled. They watched as Mitch threw the man to the floor and stepped over him, before walking over to the table with the records and tearing out a piece of paper. "He said something about a car crash, uh May 26th, five years ago."

They all shared a knowing look before rushing out, looking for the closest police precinct. Malia was first to burst into the station that Mitch visited a few days before. 

She rushed to the desk, slamming her hands down on the counter. "We need a file on a car crash that happened May 26th five years ago."

"Sorry hun, I ant give out files like that." The blonde desk sergeant said.

"Please it's about my son." Noah said huffing behind Malia.

"Popular guy, the John Doe in the crash. Just the other day, an agent Rapp came in here asking for it." She said and went into the back, getting a copy of it. "Super handsome though." She mumbled. "Anyways, is there anything else I can get you?"

"This Agent Rapp, did he say anything? What did he look like?" Melissa asked as Noah looked at the images of the crash with a heartbroken look. 

"Dark hair, almost black, tall. Around 6', killer jawline, um... he wore all black. Dark eyes, sorta like a light shining through a beer, but dark like they have seen a lot. His hair was longish, he had a bit of a beard." She elaborated. Then she gasped and pulled out a pamphlet for a hotel a few blocks away. "He was looking for a place to stay. I think he lives somewhere in Europe based on the slight accent he has, very hard to notice. I sent him here." She smiled.

They all glanced at each other before walking out.


	4. Swift Execution

Mitch entered the hotel along with Marie. Stan had already gone in and got a room beside the target. He had given them the all clear to enter her room and eliminate the target. They were both dressed in all black with tourist caps on their heads. In silence they entered the elevator and entered the fifth floor, watching as the doors closed. "You have three in the hall." Stan's voice echoed in Mitch's ear.

Marie glanced at Mitch before slipping her hand into his and leaning against his chest, with their faces close enough to be kissing. When the doors opened at the fifth floor they quickly moved out of the elevator, acting like a happy couple, while keeping the faces hidden. The made it to the room next to the targets and opened the door to see Stan at the table with a laptop in front of him. 

Marie gently pushed the door shut and made her way over to him, "this better be it." She hissed, pulling back the folds of her black dress to pull out a handgun strapped to her leg. Mitch grabbed hold of one of the guns on the table before sitting beside Stan to watch the computers. There was a camera in the hall, one in the elevator, one in the lobby and one in the room next door. Mitch sighed and watched in boredom as the hunters all sat around playing cards, waiting for her.

Mitch had begun to fall asleep on his hand when a sudden movement in the elevator caught his eye. A woman flanked by two men, they each were clearly armed, but managed to keep it hidden from hotel security. Mitch drained the rest of the coffee he had made before grabbing hold of beretta that rested on the table before him. He clicked everything into place while watching them exit the elevator and walk to the room beside them. Marie and Stan were glued to the screen, watching for Mitch's opportunity to get into the room. Mitch walked over to the window that overlooked the Seine and as quietly as possible, slid it open. He stepped out onto the sill and made his way over to the other bedrooms window with his back pressed against the side of the building and his gun raised.

\----------------------------------------------

Malia forced herself to the front of the crowd of people who stood outside of Mitch's hotel door. Lydia, Scott and Melissa stood towards the back, waiting for it to be safe. Chris had his fist, ready to knock, but he was waiting for everyone to be ready. After a nod from Noah and Malia he rapt his knuckles against the wooden door.  After a minute of not answering Chris bent down and started to pick the lock. After he unlocked it, they quickly moved inside, checking the room and bathroom. When Malia came back from the bathroom she saw Lydia staring at a board with many articles on it.

Her hand was raised and brushed against the post-it that said in neat letters M.STINLINSKI. Scattered across the board were newspapers some concerning the beach attack and others on Stiles accident. Malia turned to her left and saw Chris by the bed staring at something on the nightstand. "What is it?" Noah asked, walking over to Chris with Malia on his tail. 

"A phone, with 17 calls from one Irene Kennedy." He stared and stared at the locked screen. He looked up in surprise before turning to the rest of the search party. 

"Who's Irene Kennedy?" Malia said looking at the phone which had multiple calls from the Kennedy person and another called Stan.

"Malia, she's one of the major high ups in the CIA." Chris said and looked at the number on the screen. "We should see if it's actually her." He said and clicked the number, they all grew anxious with anticipation as it rung.

After four rings it finally answered to a woman with an authoritative tone. "Rapp, I assume since your calling the mission in Paris was a success, and you and Stan were idiots and forgot to send in a report." Everyone looked around, hoping someone else would reply, but the woman over the phone was quicker. "Are you still thinking about your family, Mitch you know that you wouldn't actually be able to get in contact with them. It's not safe right now." She said and waited in the silence. "Mitch?"

Malia quickly pressed the hang up button, watching the screen go blank. "This is serious guys, Stiles could be in major trouble. Why is the Mitch Rapp looking into his accident if it happened years ago." Noah quickly exited the room and made his way back to the one they rented down the hall, followed closely by Melissa. 

Lydia turned to the board and stared at the picture of Stiles on the wall, except it was of him and the blonde girl from the beach, in the hospital. Stiles on the bed, eyes wide open, staring at the girl while the girl, in a doctors coat held his hand lightly, staring at the camera. 

"Who are you?"

\----------------------------------------------

Monroe was sitting at her hotel table, video chatting with her operatives. "The McCall Pack has left Beacon Hills, now that we have leaked that video." A man who could be recognized as a high school teacher in Beacon Hills spoke up. "Though the Hellhound, the chimera and werewolf Liam are still here." 

"Monroe, if there was ever a time to strike, it's now." Another voice urged. Monroe was barely paying attention, she was focused on the multiple CIA agents who were standing in the room beside hers. She wasn't aware the Mitch had moved to her window sill until there was a sudden rain of bullets, shattering the glass along with gunshot echoes coming from the hall. Before Mitch could make it through the window a giant man, almost seven feet tall, grabbed hold of his shirt, hauling him inside and throwing him to the floor. 

Mitch skidded across the floor on his stomach, gun still in hand, when he stopped he released an array of bullets on the security team, effectively killing them. As Mitch was reloading the man grabbed his collar bone and threw him against the wall in one go. His gun was wedged between him and the wall, his hair covering his face, hiding it from Monroe. He was shocked when suddenly Stan was pushed into the room with a bullet hole in his arm and Marie's lifeless corpse was dragged behind him by another man. 

"For some experienced CIA agents, you were easy to take down." She said walking over to Mitch who was waiting for opportune moment to break Paul Bunyans hold around his neck. She lightly brushed the hair from his face, her soft fingers grazing his face as she moved his dark locks. With an unexpected amount of force, she slammed his head back against the wall, causing pain to erupt on the back of his head. "Your dead, you should be dead." She hissed staring into his cold, dark eyes. She stared at him, waiting for him to say something, when he wouldn't she dug her hand into his jacket and pulled out his CIA badge. He gritted his teeth, not wanting her to know who he is. "Agent M. Rapp." She said with surprise. "See I knew you when you had a different name."

Mitch moved his hand off his gun which stayed pressed behind him and grabbed the knife from his waistband. While being choked he flung it out and stabbed the giant man in the chest. With a loud roar from the man he was slammed into the wall, this time his vision went black. 

\----------------------------------------------

After three days, after seeing the Agents room, Noah and Melissa were in a coffee shop, their search grounded to a halt while they tried to find anything out about the girl they could. They were quietly sipping their coffee, waiting for Chris to come back from the bathroom. The entire room went silent suddenly, causing them to look around and see the televisions around the room had flickered and were now showing the image of Monroe with a gun pointed at a mans head, which was covered by a bag. "Hello world, you don't know me, but that's not important. My only concern is this man right here and the ones who can help him. In my captivity I have one Agent Mitch Rapp of the CIA, who was sent to kill me. I also have his former trainer Stan Hurley of the CIA counter-terrorism sector. Scott, if you are watching, I will blow a hole into this mans head, just like I did to his fellow agents in Paris, if you don't come out of hiding. I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to rid the world of monsters. So Scott McCall, you have five days, get to the place where the beast came from, or I shoot him." She smiled while her eyes held hatred. "Come to me and I can show you were young Mr. Stilinski is." Behind her the agent started letting out muffled yells, probably telling them not to come. He was quickly hit over the head with the stock of a gun by one of Monroe's followers just as the screen went black.

"My son, she has my son." Noah said getting louder at each word. Melissa stood along with him and hushed him, trying not to make a scene. 

"What's going on?" Chris said rushing over to them.

"Monroe." Melissa sighed. "She has the CIA agent, and she knows where Stiles is."


	5. Interrogation

Mitch didn't know what was worse, knowing she had Stan, or knowing she knew where his family was. But he listened to some of Stan's first advice "never let it get personal." He stared forwards with a steely expression as Monroe circled him.

"So Mitch," the way she said Mitch gave him chills. "Do you know who I am?"

"Some bitch I'm going to kill." He said and grunted when a fist connected with his jaw. "Let me correct that statement, a stupid bitch I'm going to kill." That comment resulted in a small chuckle and a punch to the face again, this time his face was cut on a ring she was wearing.

"You haven't lost that wit, but if you keep sassing me, you'll lose your fingers, one by one." She smiled getting in his face. "Now, Mitch, can I call you Mitch? Do you know your real name?"

"That is my name, Mitch, now why don't you scurry off and find someone who will tell you what you want to know." He said, sounding bored.

"You see, Stilinski, your the only one I care about talking to, the last time I saw you, you were just a member of Pre-FBI. Now that's an accomplishment, seeing as you were only eighteen. Though I guess it has to do with the fact your best friends dad was in the FBI. I brushed up on my facts after I saw you in my hotel room." Monroe continued to jabber on, while Mitch stared at her, all while examining the room for exits.

"Listen, can you at least tell me where we are." Mitch asked. "Besides saying 'the place where the beast began', if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to know how far I am from my home, how long I'll have to walk... after I kill you."

"You know what I said about mouthing off." Monroe smirked evilly. Mitch stared at her as she stood up and walked away from the chair he was tied to, towards a table with lots of fun toys she could use. He watched as her spindly fingers grabbed a knife and walked back over. "This is going to hurt." She said evilly. And all that could be heard through the once silent building was Mitch's screams of pain.

\----------------------------------------------

The day before Scott was taken into custody by the CIA, he spent the day at the hospital where the girl worked. The day after the message for ransom was sent.

"Excuse me, my name is Noah Stilinski, a few years ago a young man was admitted here with the description of my son." Noah said to the desk lady.

"Sorry sweetie we get a lot of people in here, you need more information then that." The older woman said.

"I have his picture, with his girlfriend, who we think worked here." Scott said and fumbled through his pocket for the picture they took from the missing agent. "Them, we don't know who she is, but his name is Stiles and we haven't seen him for years."

The woman picked it up and they could see her face falter. "You I know them, that's Katrina, she was in school for becoming a doctor, he was a John Doe when he came in, was in a coma for a month. Stayed for a week after he woke up then they started dating."

"What do you mean he was a John Doe?" Scott asked, confused by the wording.

"Oh he said that he refused to go by some name that was for people who weren't anyone, and made a whole fuss about it. Of course he didn't go by Stiles Stilinski." The woman rambled.

"Why wouldn't he?" Noah asked, now very confused.

"Oh honey, he had amnesia, he and Katrina decided to call him Mitch Rapp after we couldn't find anything on him in our system." She smiled sweetly, completely oblivious to the fact she just sent them into a panicked state. "Oh he said he was going to be a teacher or something, sweetest guy, though only saw him after Katrina's death and that was just to pick up her stuff." 

Noah moved away from the desk and started hyperventilating. The woman saw what was happening and called for a nurse. Scott turned back to the woman with a sad look in his eye, as if on question the TV switched on to show Monroe again. "Scott McCall, it's been a day since I sent out my message and you still haven't gotten on a plane, I would've thought you'd want to save your best friend more than this." 

She said and moved to the side to show Mitch, still tied to a chair, the bag over his head was splattered with blood and his shirt had been torn in two, showing his chest, which was filthy with dirt and blood. His arms were clenched, showing off his muscles which were covered in gashes. "Every day you don't come see me, I chop off a piece and send it to you." She said and moved beside him. She grabbed looked down at his hand. "Only nine left, though maybe I cut off something else." She said and brought a blade closer to Mitch's crotch.

With her head so close, Mitch threw his head back and slammed it into hers, sending her stumbling out of view of the camera. Once away from her, Mitch started struggling, desperate to pull the ropes off. Through the TV they could hear it creaking, Scott was surprised when the chair cracked and broke into four parts, each one tied to one of his limbs. Before Mitch could get the bag off his head there was a gunshot and he fell to the ground, grasping his side. "4 days Scott or I'll do worse then shoot him. Don't forget about young Stilinski. Hurry Mr. Rapp doesn't have much more time before I have no use for him." The screen went black. 

The nurse looked from the screen to Noah. "Your his father?" 

\----------------------------------------------

"CIA safe houses?"

Nothing.

"Assassin names?" 

Nothing.

"How many of you are there?"

Nothing.

"Mitch I will cut something else off if you don't say anything."

"Anything."

"What?" Monroe said stepping away from him with a confused face.

Nothing. 

Monroe sighed and grabbed his arm, bringing a knife to the tip of his ring finger. "I need information, on McCall and the others."

"Oh my god!" He shouted in an exasperated tone. "I don't know who you are talking about, this Scott you keep looking for doesn't know me, at least I don't think he does, but he definitely doesn't know Mitch Rapp."

Monroe huffed and slammed the knife into his left hand. Mitch didn't scream or shout, he just bit his lip and seethed. His fingers were now flat against the wood, stuck there. He sat there for a long time, alone, slowly trying to move the rope around his wrist against the wooden chair. When he felt the knot by his fingers he slowly started pulling at it, trying to untie it. He could barely reach it. It took him twenty minutes or so to untie his one hand, once it was loose enough he ripped it from the ropes and pulled the bag off his head. His vision took a second to adjust to the rooms light, it burned his eyes lightly, but it wasn't important to him. 

Mitch forced himself to pull the knife out. It was stuck through his hand and into the wood of the chair. Before he pulled it out he quickly placed the hem of his shirt into his mouth and between his teeth. With his right hand he grabbed the knife handle. His hand was shaking badly as he got ready to remove it. He counted to three in his head and on three he ripped it from the chair and his skin. He let out a muffled shout of pain into his shirt.

\----------------------------------------------

Scott was surprised to say the least when the CIA barged into his hotel room and arrested the six of them. Or as they called it 'protective custody'. Scott had been ushered into a private room that had a fake mirror. He could tell that someone was watching him. He couldn't hear them which was a surprise, it even caused him to jump when the door opened to reveal a tall, slender, dark skinned woman who had long straight black hair.

"My name is Irene Kennedy, I am deputy director of the counter terrorism corps here at the CIA." She said and elegantly sat in the chair. "And your Scott McCall, employed at a vet clinic in Beacon Hills, California. Mother, Melissa, nurse. Father, Rafael, FBI operative. Now tell me what Tamora Monroe wants with you."

"Look she is crazy." Scott said. "She was a teacher at my high school and got attacked by a wild animal, it made her think that monsters exist and that I and my friends are monsters. I am curious about something too. I'll answer your questions if you help me out with finding someone."

"Is it this Stilinski that she says she knows the location of." Irene asked though it sounded more like a statement.

"Look here is the thing, I came with Stiles' dad and our friends to look for him and we've found a lot, enough to believe that the Mitch Rapp that works for you, is my best friend Stiles Stilinski." Scott said staring into her cold calculating eyes.


	6. Not a chapter

I will post again in a few minutes with a chapter but I thought I should tell you all, I made a new wattpad account ( SRapp- ) and have posted American Wolf there as well, I have made a cover for it, and will be posting other fanfics there, so hey if you have a wattpad account you should go check it out.

Second I just want to thank everyone who has given this book Kudos or has voted, it makes my day when I get the notificatiob of see a email in my inbox about this book! Thanks all, now time to post another chapter!


	7. DNA Testing

Noah had submitted to a DNA test, because they didn't trust old picture of Stiles,  because they could be doctored. "Mr. Stilinski, even if we conduct this test it's entirely up to Mitch whether he sees you."

"His name is Stiles." Malia said annoyed.

"That may be, but to us and himself he is known as Mitch. When we recover him, if you are his father, we will tell him, but do not expect a happy response." Irene said. "He isn't the kid you remember."

\----------------------------------------------

Mitch had untied the ropes, keeping them in his hand along with the knife that was previously in his hand. He limped towards the door, the cold air on his exposed chest sent chills through his body. His hair stuck to his face with sweat, his once well trimmed face was now sporting a beard that grew rather quickly over the last few weeks. His hair had also grown out after not cutting it for months so now it matched his beard.

He crept towards the door, listening as footsteps approached. He pressed his back against wall and watched as it swung open to reveal the giant man from before. He watched as the man halted to a stop after entering and looked around for Mitch. Before he could turn around Mitch leapt onto  him from behind and wrapped the rope around his throat. The man stumbled backwards into the wall causing Mitch to slam into it as well. It was painful but he was running on adrenaline. Mitch fell to the ground behind him, landing on his back. 

He quickly whirled his legs around tripping the man, causing him to fall backwards. Using the knife that had fallen beside him he quickly slammed it down into the mans throat, just like Stan taught him. No mess no sound.

He slowly stood, grabbing the gun from the dead mans hands. "Huh.." he gasped out. "Fuck you." He said and walked out of the room. Mitch made his way through the building, occasionally shooting someone who had appeared before him. He lot count of how many people he killed, though none had been Monroe, she killed Stan and he would kill her.

Though he figured once they realized he had escaped they moved her out of the building to somewhere safe. They wouldn't allow a CIA trained black ops member to be in the same building as their leader. He moved along the halls, gun at the ready, his side had begun to throb from the bullet wound, his hand was wrapped in a flimsy bandage that they gave him after cutting off his ring finger. The gashes on his arms where either scabbed over or were to big to scab over. 

His journey through the dark damp building lead him to an underground parking garage. It was almost empty, only a few cars remained. He chose to stumble over to a small car that looked like a sedan, but was a French brand he didn't know. 

Once beside the drivers side door, he raised the gun he stole and brought it down on the window. The alarm that followed was deafening to his ears and no doubt alerted everyone of his position if they didn't already know. The car keys were not a problem to Mitch, because the stupid person he was stealing from had locked them inside. He jammed the keys in the ignition as he sat down, some glass still on the seat. He moved into reverse before slamming his foot on the gas. He whirled the wheel around quickly spinning the car to face the exit and switch gears to drive.

He pressed down on the gas once again, speeding out of the garage, slamming into the toll exit on the way out. He covered his face as the glass of his windshield was hit with the block. None the less he was driving like a bat out of hell.

He glanced around the car, spotting a disposable phone in the dashboard. He snatched it up and typed in Irene's direct line, while keeping an eye on the traffic he was weaving through. Once he placed the call he dropped the phone onto his lap and waited as it rang. It took as many as three rings before she picked up, just in time for him to spot three cars following him. "This is Irene Kennedy, who is this?" She questioned.

"Irene it's Mitch!" He shouted over the noise of the traffic and the sounds of gun fire.

"Mitch where are you we are sending a rescue team." She said now worried.

"No need, I'm out. I couldn't find Stan's body. But that's not up for mourning right now. I'm heading to the channel tunnel. I'm just on the edge of France." He shouted as his back windshield shattered.

"What was that?" He heard a mans distant voice in the background.

"Mitch what's going on?" Irene demanded to know, not letting him know that his family was there when she answered and placed him on speaker.

"Just cause I escaped doesn't mean they are happy." He laughed as he swerved around a corner, turning the car backwards and into reverse. He grabbed the assault rifle he threw onto the passenger seat and turned back to the road. He glanced over his shoulder and saw it was clear so he took aim with one hand, keeping the other on the wheel. He started unloading rounds of bullets out of the shattered window. 

"Mitch you need to find cover, let us come to you." Irene said.

"Mitch, this is Scott McCall." Scott shouted before Irene could stop him. "Did Monroe tell you anything about Stiles Stilinski?"

Mitch thought back to that Facebook profile he found, then looked down at he phone, remaining silent for a minute. "No." He lied with ease. "I have no idea who that is." 

Irene pushed Scott away as Mitch glanced back at the road to see the train station coming up. Purposefully swerving the car he unlocked the door and jumped out, and watched from the side of the road as the demolished car hit a light post head on and lit on fire. He scrambled up, grabbing the cell phone from the ground where it had flown with him, though he had lost the gun.

"You still there Mitch?" Irene asked as he took it off speaker and placed it on his ear. 

"I'm good." He said and started calmly walking away from the accident which had captured the attention of everyone. So much a bystander who was sitting outside a café didn't notice him take their hoodie and place it on, zipping it up to cover his bloody chest. It was slightly snug on him, but it would do. "I'm going into the station." He stated and walked into the building which was crowded with people looking out the window. Despite not being a criminal, he snatched a mans wallet off a bench while he watched the display. "I need to get to England." He said to the teller who stared at him, not daring to question the man who walked up to her with a dirty and bloody ragged face. She just placed the ticket down and watched as he placed the money down in front of her. "Merci." He said and walked down the steps into towards the train. He stared down at the ticket before quietly speaking to Irene. "I am on the train for England that is due to reach there at 19:00. Please do send a car." He informed.

\----------------------------------------------

Noah stared at the phone, listening to his sons voice with tears eyes. Lydia was right beside him with wet streaks running down her cheeks. "Mitch where did they keep you?" Irene asked, waiting for him to answer. "Mitch?"

"I'll uh draw you a map when I get back." He said sounding drowsy now, whatever he was running on had since left him.

"Mitch, stay awake." Malia shouted, hearing how his breath slowed.

"I'm good. I'm- hmm." He said and passed out in his seat.

Noah had to step back when the all the could hear was the phone clatter to the floor and then the hum of train engines. "Even his voice has changed." Scott said, hearing how he has a slight accent now.

Noah was crying as Melissa tried to console him. Irene hung up the phone and quickly dialled another number. "Jefferson, I need a medical squad ready to be in England in an hour, as soon as the channel tunnel train that comes in at 7 is there we are extracting Agent Rapp. Tell them to track its movement, we need to be there precisely at the right time." Irene said and hung up the phone.

"We need to go with you." Scott said trying to sound authoritative, which didn't work, by the look on her face.

"The DNA analysis will be back in half an hour, I don't trust any of you. And maybe if Mitch is his son then I will allow him to accompany us to England." Irene stated making the alpha wolf back down. So they waited. It was painful for Noah, who could tell how much his son changed just by sound of his voice, it was hallow, cold, calculated. Not Stiles.

Irene had locked them in the room and gone to get the results. When she came back she had a torn open envelope. The papers had stuck out the top as she read the words. "Well Mr. Stilinski." She said and everyone held their breath. "Looks like you've got five years of catch up to play. We got a 98% match on Mitch's DNA." 

Noah let out a laugh and he a hug from everyone. After their moment of victory  their moods all turned sour when they remembered Mitch's state of health.


	8. Train Station Tragedy

The EMT team was stationed right by the train exit, Noah, Melissa and Malia were all right behind them. Malia would never admit it but she still loved Stiles, even after their breakup and the long five years of him being gone. Scott, Chris and Lydia were at the hospital getting everything ready for Mitch's arrival, Irene couldn't be there herself but said that she would come as soon as possible. She had sent a large guard detail to watch over him the entire time, not wanting Monroe to grab any of them.

As soon as the train came to a stop in front of them a woman rushed out in a suit that looked hard to run in. "Help I think this man is dying." The EMT's ran down the platform with the woman into one of the train cars, pulling a gurney along with them. Melissa grabbed Malia's hand as if holding her back, while knowing she didn't have the strength to. Noah began pacing, while watching the doors. He eventually saw the bright jackets they wore coming out of the sliding door. The gurney now having a man on it, a man who looking unrecognizable to the three of them. 

"Malia, you go in the ambulance with him." Melissa said shocking them. Noah was about to protest when she stated her reason. "Take his pain, as much as you can." Noah then quickly nodded in agreement and ran over to the CIA car waiting for them with Melissa by his side. Malia let out a shaky breath and ran after the EMT's, pulling herself into the ambulance and sitting on the bench watching them set to work. They didn't do anything crazy except stabilize him. When it was safe for him to lay there without them looming over Malia grabbed hold of his hand, tightly. The pain flooded her body, making it uncomfortable for her to sit still. She noticed he didn't relax anymore, in fact he didn't look like he was in pain at all the entire time. 

With a sigh of relief she placed her hand on his shoulder, just feeling the need to make sure he is real. She was surprised to say the least when he reached his hand to touch hers, still asleep, but was caught by the straps holding him down. "Oh Stiles." She muttered and looked down, letting her once short hair fall in her face. The ambulance rocked a little when going around corners, but after a long few minutes it rumbled to a stop. The EMT beside Malia stood quickly grabbing hold of one end of the gurney, watching as the other opened the back door and grabbed the gurney, near his feet, and pulled it out of the ambulance. They quickly ran out wheeling Stiles into the hospital and through some halls and into the ED.

Malia ran up to the bed but was stopped by a doctor. She stepped back and was pulled away by Scott, who saw her run in. "There was so much pain, I couldn't take it all." She said with tears in her eyes. Scott let out a small noise that sounded like he was about to cry. They watched from a distance as they unzipped the sweater he wore and pulled his torn shirt away from his chest. Noah had appeared beside them, his face wild, his only concern, his sons safety.

The doctors worked quickly, pulling a bullet from his side, stitching the wound and stopping the bleeding from where his ring finger was cut in half. Eventually they all went and sat in the waiting room. They called Parrish and told him that they found him, but they left out details of his lifestyle. They didn't think it was their place to tell everyone what Stiles had been doing. They also called Jackson and told him where they are and what happened, leaving out less detail.

\----------------------------------------------

When Mitch woke up he was in a hospital room, the lights were off and the door was open, but two guards were posted there. He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed it as he sat up. He looked to his right and saw the clothes he had before on the nightstand beside him. His socks and shoes were left on the floor beside him. 

Mitch slowly moved over to the side of the bed feeling numb from the pain killers they gave him. He noticed that he was only in pyjama pants, but that wasn't of importance. He moved, quietly, not wanting to alert the guards. He grabbed his now washed pants and switched out the pyjamas for them. With no other option he pulled the sweater over his bare chest and then set to work on his socks and boots. He laced them up slowly, his large form crouched down as he swiftly tied the combat boots up.

Once dressed Mitch pulled the hood over his head and crept to the door. The guards didn't notice him right behind them as he quickly grabbed their heads and slammed them together, knocking them out and pulling them into the room. He walked into the hall with his head down, passing a few people who stared at him with wandering eyes. He noticed two guards at the elevator down the hall, speaking to each other. And another pair walking towards him from the other end. He sighed and started walking with his head down towards the elevator, keeping his head down, wanting to avoid cameras and them recognizing him. He stopped at the elevator and pressed one of the buttons to go down. He glanced up at the floor level and noticed he was on floor 4. As the doors opened two more guards appeared in the door. They recognized him. "You are supposed to be in your room." One of them said with an accusing tone. 

Mitch decided to surprise them by body slamming them into the wall. Using his foot he kicked the panel hitting the ground floor button, then swung it to hit the other two who tried to enter with him. As the elevator went down he slammed his fist into ones nose, breaking it. The other tried to grab him from behind but Mitch slammed the back of his head into the other mans, causing him to fall back into the wall. The one who had a broken nose started to clamber up but was met with Mitch's boot slamming into the side of his head sending him face first into the metal bar that was meant to be held on to. The other guard didn't even try to get up when Mitch slammed his fist into his face, knocking him out.

When the elevator dinged open he walked out slowly, trying not to be noticed, but I was short lived when the two guards from upstairs ran out of the stairwell that was at the other end of the hall, on the other side of the reception desk. Mitch sighed as they shouted at him to stop. He took off running, meeting one of them who ran at him in the middle. He slammed his arm into the mans throat before running at the other man who was making his way around the desk. Mitch used the front desk to vault into the air and bring his fist down on the mans head. He was instantly downed. When he landed on his feet he stood and turned around grabbing the man who was gasping for air and locked him in a hold, his back bent backwards, barely able to stand. 

"It's nice to know your instincts haven't failed you." Irene's voice rang out. "Please drop him, they were assigned to watch over you while you were unconscious."

Mitch sighed and let go of the man causing him to fall onto his back and gasp for air. Mitch didn't even notice the six people watching from the cafeteria door as he walked over to Irene. "Stan." Mitch said with a sad look on his face.

"I know, you told us before you passed out." Irene whispered.

"We can't mourn now, we need to find Monroe, she needs to die." Mitch's voice was deadly calm.

\----------------------------------------------

Before Mitch had attacked he guard, Noah had been watching videos, set up on a few laptops, of Mitch from his training and before then. Four videos played on each one at any one time. 

They had footage of him from a fighting gym, skillfully knocking out his opponents, eventually being kicked out for taking things too far. Their was security footage of him at a gun range, shooting multiple targets, plowing them down. Another set of video was him in his apartment along with the conversations he was having with the terrorist cell he intended to kill all those years ago, with translations under the words so Noah and the others could understand.

Another computer was set up with his training videos, a hidden camera captured his gift with Stan and Victor in the forest, another was playing the video from the beach, another video on the second laptop was through the view of a soldier breaking into the terrorist hideout, and seeing Mitch repeatedly stabbing their leader, the one who killed his fiancé. And the final one was his interrogation with the psychologist from three and a half years ago. Noah was upset, but watched because he needed to know what his son went through. The doctor had come to them and explained the extent of his injuries, which was a lot. They had stitched up many gashes, the bullet hole, the end of his ring finger which was only half of what it was now. 

It was when they heard a commotion in the hall that they all stood and walked over from the office the hospital had and stood in front of the cafeteria door. Running down the hall was Mitch who had knocked a guy over by hitting his throat. To all of their surprise Mitch vaulted off the front desk and slammed his fist into the other guards head, knocking him out.

They watched as he got the other man into a hold that looked extremely painful. "It's nice to know your instincts haven't failed you." The all turned to see Irene walking over to Mitch. "Please drop him, they were assigned to watch over you while you were unconscious."

They heard Mitch grunt and let the man fall to the ground. Noah flinched when the man hit the ground and coughed, gasping for air. "Stan." They heard him say in a monotone.

"I know you told us before you passed out." Irene said and Mitch stopped in front of her.

"We can't mourn now, we need to find Monroe, she needs to die." And in that sentence that Scott heard with his super hearing, he knew Stiles was dead.


	9. Rest, Reintroducing, Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, just a message to wish you a happy Christmas

Mitch and Irene had gone back to the USA, two days after Mitch woke up. He spent the first day collecting some things from his apartment in London. He looked much more comfortable, yet more dangerous, in his jeans, black t-shirt and black jacket. He had his hair trimmed, but left the beard that was less than an inch long, more of a scruff, but he didn't need people recognizing him right now. He didn't even notice that the six people who used to know him had been placed on the plane in another compartment, for Mitch spent his entire time in the office with Irene, explaining everything he saw.

"Mitch, I need you to relax for a few days and let your wounds heal, at least until they don't need stitches," Irene said when she noticed the annoyed look on his face. "First we have to tell you, we found your family."

"What?" He said shocked. "How? How did you find out?"

Irene smiled at his rushed words, she had only ever seen him excited about missions and it was excitement she would label that as. "When we picked up the person Monroe wants, he was with a man called Noah Stilinski. He was with a group of people-" she explained while reaching into her briefcase and pulling out pictures that they brought to prod Mitch was Stiles. She handed them over to Mitch who looked surprised but happy on inside. "Quite a few of them came looking for you when that video was released." 

Mitch laid them out in front of himself so they were flat on the table. One was him in a picture with two other boys, one slightly shorter then him and the other taller with curly hair. He turned it around to see the words 2012 Lacrosse State Champions (left to right) Scott, Stiles and Issac. He scoffed and turned it face up on the table. The next picture was two girls, one with dirty blonde hair and, what he would describe as strawberry blonde haired girl. Then a younger version of him, not impressed to be in the picture, and to his left was a boy, the same boy from before who had the crooked jaw. He turned it around to see the words in handwriting Senior years (left to right) Malia, Lydia, Stiles and Scott. He let out another sigh of content. His eyes skimmed over to a family photo, clearly his mother and father with a nine year old Stiles on his fathers shoulders.

The other pictures were an assortment of other people, there was one with a woman called Melissa, another with him, a man called Derek and a man called Chris, he was the only cheerful one in the picture. 

He actually let out a chuckle as he covered his mouth with one hand, only to feel then get wet, from the tears of joy running down his face. Irene watched for a second, happy for him until he placed the pictures face down. "I can't see them." He said suddenly serious. He wiped the tears away and held them out to Irene. "I don't know them, I'm not Stiles anymore, I'm Mitch now." 

Irene sighed. "You can see them when you want to, they have been in my custody for a while now, they really want to see you." Irene urged him, seeing how broken his family was, truly made her feel bad for the loss of Stiles.

Mitch mumbled something about not being able to face them and walked into the hall. We he rounded a corner to go to the kitchen to eat, he rammed into someone. "Sorry, do you know where the bathroom is?" A girl asked him. 

"Uh yeah." He said and began to point to the bathroom and was about k tell her when she shouted.

"Stiles!" She yelled out, which made him whip around.

After giving her a once over he recognized her from the pictures. "Malia?" He asked slowly. He hadn't expected it but she launched herself into his arms and planted her lips on his, probably thinking he remembered her. When she slammed into him, he lost his balance and fell to the floor with her on top of them, creating a loud thud when his back hit the floor.

Before he could react and push her off the hall was flooded with people, Irene and five people from the pictures, not including Malia who was staring down at him with a happy smile. "Stiles?" She asked when he pushed her off of him and stood up defensively. 

"Stiles?" A mans voice rang out in his ear when he stood, ready to find a secluded part of the plane and wait for them to land. Mitch stopped when he heard it, frozen in his place as he watched the man move forwards ahead of everyone. It was the man from the photos, his father. Who didn't look older, just stressed. The others around him didn't seem to age a day from those photos that were taken almost six years prior. He watched the man reach his hand out and touch Mitch, first his shoulder, as if seeing if he was real, then his cheek, making sure he wouldn't just vanish again. And finally resting his hand on his collarbone. "Mitch?"

Mitch nodded while keeping the rest of his boy frozen, not letting himself give off any emotion. His father was about to say something else when Mitch moved backwards, then bolted down the hall, needing to get away from the situation. Noah felt his heart break when he saw Mitch's retreating back.

He looked so different. He was taller, 6' as apposed to his slumped teenage 5'10. His hair was longer and soft looking, unlike his shorter, spiked hair. His body and muscle definition was amazing. His teenage son had been lanky, clumsy not broad and surefooted. Even his eyes were different. They were darker then how they used to look. 

Noah sighed and followed him, needing to see him, Scott following behind with a sad look on his face. "I could try and bring them back." Scott whispered as they walked. "If I go into his head."

"Last time you did that he split in two." He said referencing the Nogitsune. "I guess it's worth a shot."

They walked into a office room where Mitch was punching the wall in frustration. Before they even made any noise Mitch whipped around, beretta handgun in hand. "Oh its you." He said coldly. Noah sighed and walked over to him, cautious yet, confident. 

"Listen, Mitch, we may have a way for you to get your memories back, if you agree." He stated.

"I'm not Stiles anymore, he is dead, he died the minute Katrina died. Why would I want to become something I'm not. All it will do is make it harder to do my job." Mitch said. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared that he would be a monster in comparison to his old self.

"You know you always dreamed about being in the FBI, said you wanted to help people. So you didn't follow that path? I don't care, you are a CIA agent who helps people." Noah said trying to convince him.

"Help people?" He let out a laugh. "I didn't get in this business to help people, I got in it to hunt the man who murdered my fiancé." He said shouting a bit at the end. He saw Scott flinch at that fact, clearly not happy with his best friends path. 

"Look, Mitch, I can do it right now, but only with your consent, I make no promises, but I think it could work." Scott urged, just wanting his spastic, non-killer best friend back.

"Scott can I talk to my son alone?" Noah asked quietly, feeling defeated. Scott nodded and walked out the door and far enough away, knowing Stilinski wanted privacy. Noah turned to Mitch and grabbed his shoulder, pointing a finger right in his face. "You were looking for us. Why, if you didn't want to know who you are and come back?"

"I wasn't going to speak to any of you, I just wanted to know if I actually had a family out there. I didn't look until the video was released." Mitch said his voice now shaking, Noah looked down at his feet feeling like he failed as a father. "I should have looked for you earlier, I'm a terrible person. I'm sorry, dad." He said tears running down his face. Noah's head whipped up to see the face of the one and only Mitch Rapp breaking down to the face of his son. 

Noah hurriedly pulled Mitch's into a hug, forcing himself slightly upwards to hold his tall son. They slowly fell to the floor and sat there enthralled in their tight embraces. Mitch had eventually found himself on his side, his face buried in his fathers shirt, his arms around his waist. Noah's right arm around Mitch's shoulders, while his left hand combed through his hair. It was the first time in a long time Mitch was anything except angry.


	10. MRI

Mitch had been put on bed rest for the next two days while they tracked down Tamora. He was currently in a rental house, asleep, surrounded by his family, which calmed him surprisingly. He had shaved his beard down to a small scruff which made him look more like himself. He had his mouth hanging open as he snored quietly, his arms by his head, one under the pillow and another right in front of his face. It caused Noah to chuckle when he went to check on him, seeing his son looking just like he had before. Mitch had fallen asleep in a pair of gym shorts and without a shirt.

He had constant dreams of his family both nights. On night one he had a dream of him and Malia, lying in bed together, trying to get comfortable, which ended up with Malia spooning him. He thought it was funny, though he wouldn't mention it to his current living mates. He also dreamt of himself and Lydia at a dance, his shirt was overly big and his hair extremely short.

His dreams were mainly about his friends. And without knowing that Malia was in the room he mumbled her name is his sleep. She had decided she would watch over him while he slept encase Monroe came. She didn't know about Mitch's breakdown on the plane, but she was aware that he agreed to let Scott try and bring his memories back, but only after they stopped Monroe.

Malia started poking Stiles's nose, watching as he swatted at her hand in his sleep. Eventually he grabbed her hand tightly in his own. "What are you doing?" He questioned, no evidence he slept ten hours in his voice.

"You still sleep in funny ways." Malia said leaning over his face, but keeping a good distance between them.

Mitch sighed and slowly pushed himself into an upright position. "Where are you going?" Malia asked watching. 

"To get dressed and go to the office." He said as if it was obvious.

"Um no your not. Irene said not to let you leave this house." She said and pushed him down onto the bed with her coyote strength. He was surprised by her strength but shrugged it off. "You need to stay it bed. I will sit on you if you try I get up."

"Well if your into that." Mitch said and brought his arms up behind his head, watching her lean over him. "Malia, were you and I a couple? Did I just disappear on you?" He asked with a curious and sad look in his eye.

Malia sighed and sat on the bed beside Mitch, who then moved to be leaning on his side. She had her hands clenched in her lap. "Stiles, Mitch whatever. We were dating for almost a year, somethings happened and we broke up. Both our lives kinda were falling apart." She said trying to explain without giving away the supernatural.

"Well why didn't we work it out after. You seen like a great girl." Mitch said staring down at her lap, grabbing her hand and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. 

"Believe it or not you were in love with someone." She chuckled. Mitch moved over on the bed, letting her lay down beside him, she opted to keep the covers off of herself, but laid there staring at his face. 

"Tell me about us."

"I thought you didn't want to know anything yet." Malia said quirking a eyebrow.

"Well I want to know what I was like in your eyes." Mitch said and turned fulling on his side, grunting from the pain in his side. Mitch ignored the tingling feeling he got from all of his wounds as he watched Malia.

"You were smart, smarter then anybody. Whenever we planned to do something stupid, you always had the perfect plans, and the plans to get us out of whatever mess we got into. I didn't always understand how you did it. You were not good at anything remotely athletic. But you tried, you played lacrosse, it wasn't always pretty." Malia laughed, Mitch let out a small laugh but was cut off by his cell phone ringing. Malia saw him turn to grab it off his nightstand and whispered to him. "Don't answer it."

"I have to it's Irene." He whispered back and picked it up. His fingers grazed the answer button as the lifted it to his phone. "Mitch Rapp." He said not taking his eyes off Malia's face.

"Mitch, I need you to come into the office, we have an urgent matter to take care of." Irene said in a tone that meant business. "Business that can't be spoken of over the phone." 

"Give me twenty minutes." He said and pulled the covers off his legs and stood up. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a long sleeve black shirt and his black coat. He hung up the phone and started pulling on the clothes, not caring that Malia was watching him. He had taken off his pyjamas leaving him in his boxers, before slipping on his pants. Once clothed he placed his watch on his wrist with the face on the inside of his arm. He slipped a belt on and then pulled on some boots. He slipped his phone into his jacket pocket and grabbed his bike keys off the nightstand as well as his wallet.

Malia sighed and flipped onto her back. "See you later I guess." She said while staring at he ceiling.

Mitch muttered a goodbye before walking out of the room and downstairs, only to be met with the wall that is Lydia. "Where do you think your going?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Business, if you would kindly move." He said, knowing he could forcibly move her.

"Mitch, you are supposed to be on bedrest, you can't leave." Chris appeared behind Lydia. "Especially to go hunt Monroe."

"Irene called she needs me for something." He said and pushed past them with ease. They stared at him blankly as he descended the last steps and walked out the door into the driveway. He had his bike and all of his possessions moved out of the hotel and to the house when he got back from London. He swung his leg over the black bike and pulled his helmet over his head. Noah had mentioned he wasn't sure what scared him more, his son being a black ops member of him riding a motorbike.

His journey to the agency was calming. He didn't drive quickly, or worry about watching over his shoulder. He arrived at the agency and sauntered inside where Irene was waiting in the front foyer. "Your late."

"I arrived three minutes before I told you I would." Mitch said looking at his watch.

"Still, we have a problem." Irene said while guiding him down the hall.

"Monroe?"

"You." 

"What?" Mitch said stopping causing her to turn to him. "What did I do?" 

Irene hooked her elbow with his and lead him over to the examination wing of the building. "We dug up files on you now that we know who you are and we found something disturbing. Do you know what Frontal-temporal dementia is?"

"Shrinkage in the frontal lobe of the brain." Mitch said thinking back to the medical books he has read.

"We are taking you for an MRI." Irene stated and dragged him into a room with a MRI machine in the middle. She walked over to a table that was next to a changing curtain. "You need to changed." She said and walked out leaving a confused and slight panicked Mitch alone.

He slowly pulled off his jacket and his watch placing them on the table next to a hospital gown. He bent over and untied his boots, placing them on the floor by the table. He pulled his cell phone, wallet and keys out of his pant pockets and placed them in a tray. He didn't want to do this, it made him anxious, but something concerned Irene, so who was he to argue especially when he knew nothing about himself. He picked up the gown off the table and walked behind the curtain and peeled away all his clothes except his underwear, before pulling the gown on. He walked back out and placed his clothes on the table, his mind racing, yet his body movements slow and calm. 

Irene walked back in, staring at Mitch who was staring down at his possessions. "What is going on Irene?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"We will explain later for now you need to lie down." Irene said guiding him to the table. His brow was furrowed as she gently pushed him down, knowing he could easily resist, but he was to unsure of himself right now. He watched from his spot on the table as Irene gathered his things into a bag and took them out of the room. 

A loud intercom suddenly rang out, which cause Mitch to look over at the one way mirror where there was obviously Irene and a few others. "Mitch, this is going to take around 45 minutes. Your going to have to remain still." The voice said and suddenly the table was moved under the machine. Mitch stared up at the machine, now panicked. Nobody explaining what was happening was now getting to him. "Please relax. We are going to begin now, you're going to here a noise like a hammer." 

And Mitch clenched his eyes shut, scared for the end result of this surprise procedure.


	11. Just a quick question

Do any of you have Wattpad? if you don’t should I post my flash/glee crossover on here as well or just leave it on wattpad?


	12. The Fox and the Wolf

Noah watched nervously, his son and Scott had been sitting like this for over half an hour. Melissa had gone and made coffee for everyone, Chris watched while cleaning his guns, and Lydia carefully examined them to make sure they were safe.

It was nerve racking to see Stiles like this. Noah drummed his fingers on his elbow, trying to distract himself. It was going to be a while.

\----------------------------------------------

Mitch stared into the locker in front of him, the only thing inside, a piece of paper with two lines on it. He blinked confused before the world spun and he was in a tattoo artists shop.

"You sure you don't want something more like this?" He heard a younger version of himself and spun to see young!stiles holding a picture that looked like a monstrous lizard. When young Stiles saw the look on Scott's face he nodded and said "too soon?"

They scene played out, Mitch flinched when he heard his younger self hit the floor from fainting at the sight of the needle. 

The scene shifted quickly to see Scott and Stiles in a hospital room. "You know what they're looking for right." Young Stiles said from his spot on the bed. "It's called frontal temporal dementia. It's what my mom had and it's the only for of dementia that can hit teenagers, and it's incurable." Stiles had his head down, not wanting to look at Scott.

"We will do something." Scott proclaimed. "I'll do something." Mitch figured it had something to do with what he saw in that classroom.

The scene turned upside down as Mitch was suddenly in the rain, but at the same time the water didn't seem to touch him.

"You killed him? You killed Donovan?" Scott asked young!Stiles who was holding a bloody wrench.

The look on his face was annoyance instead of defensive. "Yeah but he was gonna kill my dad. Was I supposed to just let him?" Stiles voice was an eerie calm.

"You weren't supposed to do this. None of us are." Scotts voice echoed through the rain. Mitch stared at his old best friends face unsure what to make of it.

Suddenly stiles was very defensive. "You think I had a choice."

"There's always a choice." Scott said, his voice condemning.

Stiles was now angry. "Well I can't do what you can, Scott! I know you wouldn't have done it." Stiles voice was now edging between anger and annoyance, "probably just would've figured something out, am I right?"

"I'd try." Scotts voice sounded heartbroken.

Mitch was surprised by the venom that flew from younger him in that moment. "Yeah cause you're Scott McCall! You're the true alpha!" He shouted. "Guess what not all of us can be true alpha's." He started shaking and using his hands for angry gestures. "Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get out hands a little bloody sometimes. Some of us are human!"

After that Scott still didn't get it, "so you had to kill him."

Shocked and exasperated Stiles stared down Scott. "Yeah he was gonna kill my dad."

"The way that it happened. There's a point where it's not self defence anymore." Scott informed looking down.

"What are you talking about? I didn't have a choice, Scott!" Younger stiles was clearly confused but no less angry. "You don't even believe me do you?"

Through the rain it could barely be heard, but the words "I want to." Had left Scotts mouth confirming his doubts. 

Now quieter stiles sputtered out rain. "Ok, okay then so believe me. Scott say you believe me. Say it." His voice becoming harder again as he watched Scotts hesitance. "Say you believe me."

Scott couldn't look him in the eye. "Stiles we can't kill people we are trying to save." 

His voice faded out as he heard young him repeat the words and watched Scott back away in fear. 

Mitch turned away from them quickly, to be met with the light sound of a liquid dripping. He opened his eyes and threw his head upwards to see Scott, looking broken, holding a flare while standing in a puddle. "Every time I try to fight back people keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed." 

"Listen Scott." Mitch turned to see Allison, Lydia and himself watching Scott. "This isn't you. This is someone inside your head telling you to do this." Stiles said stepping forwards.

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me?" Scott asked staring at them with pained eyes. "What if doing this is the best thing I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that. You and me? We were- we were nothing. We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again." Scott said looking into the glossed over eyes of his best friend. "No one at all." He moved the flare out a bit to the side of his body.

Mitch didn't know what was going to happen but it freaked him out, then his younger self spoke. "Scott, just listen to me. You're not no one, okay you're someone. Scott your my best friend." His voice began to shake. "K and I need you. Scott you're my brother. Alright so..." he stuttered moving forwards onto the gas. "So I we're gonna do this." He said placing his hand on the flare and staring into Scott's eyes. "I think you're just going to have to take me with you then." Stiles pulled it from his grasp and threw it away from the oil. They stood there for a moment before Lydia shouted out and tackled them away from the oil as the flare rolled back over and ignited it.

\----------------------------------------------

Mitch flew backwards into a set of lockers and feel to the floor. He wiped his nose which was now wet, and stared at the locker which had slammed back shut.

"Some things happened to you and now you want to kill those mean old terrorists." He heard the voice of his once mentor Stan Hurley. He whipped his head in that direction to see Scott standing in front of a classroom.

"No Scott don't look in there." He said and sprung to his feet. Scott slowly opened the door, completely aware that Mitch was sprinting towards him. He hadn't made it in time as he watched Scott disappear behind the shut door there to watch the memories of the past five years.

Mitch shouted angrily, wanting to keep that part of himself hidden from view.

"Let me in." He whipped around just in time to see the locker room door slam open. Slowly he walked towards it, not entirely sure what was going to happen. As soon as he stepped into the room the door slammed shut behind him. He turned around to open it but was met with the face of a monster, he screamed, falling backwards he tripped over a bench and landed on his back. 

"What are you?"

"I am you." It said and suddenly it morphed into a pale, sickly looking version of himself. 

"How are you communicating with me, nothing else has?"

"I am a part of you, I can show you what we did, I no longer hold any power but I'll always be with you, holding you back from being good." Mitch didn't have time to react before the dark version of him grabbed his head and he was sent into a whirlwind of visions.

Multiple images of him swirled in his minds eye. Him over coach who had been shot with an arrow. Him at the exploded police station. At the vet clinic stabbing Scott. In Eichen house. Him at the hospital killing everyone with the Oni. Derek loft with his dad, the argents and Derek. Stabbing himself with Noshiko's tail. Paralyzed on Scotts couch. In his own head. Oak creek internment camp, both versions of himself. At the school in the illusion. Holding the sword to his own stomach. Watching void hurt his friends while backing away. Void being bitten and stabbed.

He gasped now in the hall of the school were he fainted after void was defeated. He pushed himself off the groin to see Scott exiting the classroom, via nuclear blast. "I told you not to go in there." He growled out watching Scott stand, a judging look on his face. Mitch brought his hand back and slammed his fist into Scott's nose.

\----------------------------------------------

Everyone was surprised when Scott fell to the ground holding his nose and Mitch threw himself onto his feet before vaulting over the couch. He landing one foot on either side of Scott. His hand wrapped around his shirt collar before he repeatedly slammed his fist into his face. Noah and Chris ran around the couch and pulled Mitch back by his arms. They both struggled to hold him back but Malia ran over and grabbed a ornament. Just as he broke free she hit him over the head with the solid decor sending him crumpling to the ground.

They both glanced at her before shrugging and pulling Scott off the ground and helping him to the couch. "He can really throw a punch." Scott sputtered. Chris and Malia moved back behind the couch and grabbed Mitch placing him in a cushioned chair. 

"Why did he do that?" Lydia asked just as Melissa walked into the room. When she saw Scott she dropped the mugs shattering them. She leapt over the broken pieces to check on him. "I saw something I shouldn't have. And I wish I hadn't." 

"What did you see?" Noah asked slowly.

"He is a murderer."

 

I am back! I will be finishing this book after much procrastination!


End file.
